Simplify the following expression: ${-3(-5t+6)-2(5-t)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{-5t+6}{)} - 2(5-t) $ $ {15t-18} - 2(5-t) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ 15t-18 {-2(}\gray{5-t}{)} $ $ 15t-18 {-10+2t} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {15t + 2t} {-18 - 10}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {17t} {-18 - 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {17t} {-28}$ The simplified expression is $17t-28$